The primary objective ofthe Qualitative Methods Core is to assist CAIR investigators and staff with the design, implementation, analysis, and interpretation of qualitative studies. Core Scientists work closely in the CAIR's Center wide Initiative Development Workgroup process and with individual investigators to bring qualitative theoretical, methodological, and ethical perspectives to research planning; ensure that qualitative research activities complement other study components; develop rigorous qualitative research protocols and instrumentation; implement qualitative study protocols with fidelity; provide quality assurance (QA) monitoring, supervision, and training; critically analyze qualitative data; and prepare summary journal submissions, reports, and conference presentations. The Core maintains a master database of CAIR studies that have utilized qualitative methods; a resource file of relevant methodological articles; and a qualitative computer workstation. Core Scientists actively participate in CAIR conferences, research seminars, and training programs. The Core also provides technical assistance to other academic departments, community-based organizations, and public health departments.